Ein gemeinsamer Feind
Übersicht (Part 6) „Lang lebe der König.“ Der Offizier zitterte am ganzen Leib, als der den blutbefleckten Zettel sinken ließ. Er sah zu Angelique Foucault hinüber, die anscheinend selbst Probleme hatte sich zu beherrschen. „Kommandantin“, setzte er an, „was sollen wir jetzt tun?“ Foucault lies ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Da war ihr Offizier, Bachman war sein Name, der Pathologe Olaf Larsson und seine Assistentin Jana Haal, Foucault schätzte sie auf etwa 19 oder 20 Jahre. Sie hatte auf die Frage nicht sofort eine Antwort, sondern nahm sich erst die Zeit für einen tiefen Atemzug. „Lassen wir erst einmal die Gegebenheiten revuepassieren“, begann Angelique, „wir haben es hier mit etwas zu tun, das stark genug ist um ihn zu töten.“ Sie zeigte auf den Grund für all diese Angst, auf die Leiche des Slenderman, die in der Mitte des Raums auf zwei zusammengestellten Operationstischen lag. „Es gibt nichts zu beschönigen, wir hatten es in der Geschichte der SCP-Organisation wohl noch nie mit etwas zu tun, das die Macht des Slenderman übertrifft!“ Foucault machte eine Pause. „Daher hat das Identifizieren, Lokalisieren und unschädlich machen der Kreatur, die offensichtlich für den Tod des Slenderman, des Rake und für den komatösen Zustand von Professor Nadezha verantwortlich, ist ab sofort oberste Priorität!“ „Das war eine typische Militärrede!“, warf Larsson ein, er hatte noch nie großen Respekt vor Vorgesetzten gehabt. „Darauf wären wir beinahe selbst gekommen, dass wir dieses Ding finden und töten sollten“, fuhr er fort, „wenn ich mal meine Meinung einbringen darf: Ich glaube identifizieren und lokalisieren dieses Wesens ist kein Problem, aber im Ernst, hat diese Einrichtung wirklich die Mittel, etwas zu vernichten, das stärker ist als der König?“ Er deutete auf die Leiche. „Wenn ja, warum haben wir den Slenderman nicht schon vor Jahren gekillt?“ Foucault biss die Zähne zusammen. Am liebsten hätte sie Larsson, einem Pathologen ohne militärische Kenntnisse, direkt ins Gesicht geschlagen. Das Problem war jedoch, dass er Recht hatte. Larsson sprach währenddessen weiter. „Was würden Sie tun, wenn dieses Ding in diesem Moment an die Tür klopfen würde?“ Wie als Antwort darauf hörte man ein Pochen, dass von der Tür des Operationssaals ausging. Bachman stieß einen spitzen Schreckensschrei aus, worauf Larsson ein Lachen unterdrückte und etwas murmelte, was sich nach „Sie jämmerlicher Feigling!“ anhörte. Dann wurde die Tür von außen geöffnet. „Whoa!“, machten Foucault und Bachman absolut gleichzeitig, dann zogen sie blitzschnell ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf das Wesen, das in der Tür stand. Dieses Wesen trug einen langen, schwarzen Mantel, der seinen ganzen Körper verhüllte, nur sein Gesicht wurde von einer vogelähnlichen Maske bedeckt. SCP-049, auch bekannt als der Seuchendoktor. „Wie bist du aus deiner Zelle gekommen?“, fragte Foucault in autoritärem Tonfall. Der Seuchendoktor ging nicht auf diese Frage ein sondern sagte mit sanfter Stimme: „Ich möchte keinen Ärger verursachen.“ „Was willst du dann?“ Weder Foucault noch Bachman ließen ihre Waffen sinken. „Ich möchte ihn untersuchen“, antwortete der Pestarzt und zeigte auf den toten Slenderman auf den Tischen. „Dazu hast du kein Recht!“, herrschte Foucault ihn an, „ich glaube, das habe ich durchaus!“ widersprach der Arzt und fuhr fort: „Es gehört zu meinen grundlegenden Fähigkeiten, den Tod zu fühlen und das habe ich getan. Ich habe seinen Tod gespürt“, ein zweites Mal zeigte er auf die Leiche, „ebenso wie ich den Tod des Rake und des Komponisten gespürt habe und ich habe den Bergungsteams dieser Organisation davon berichtet, wie es meine Aufgabe ist. Ich gehe also davon aus, dass ich auch das Recht habe, ihn zu untersuchen.“ Foucault steckte ihre Waffen weg. Anscheinend war heute ein Tag an dem ihr jeder widersprach. „Na schön“, sagte sie gereizt, „aber nur unter Aufsicht von zwei bewaffneten Wachen und einem weiteren Pathologen!“ „Sehr gut!“ rief Larsson, „Jana, du hilfst ihm!“ „Was?“, fragte Jana entsetzt und war bemüht, einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. „Dir wird nichts passieren“, beruhigte Larsson seine Assistentin „er gehört nicht zu den Wesen die wahllos töten und außerdem musst du endlich lernen, mit ihm und Seinesgleichen umzugehen!“ Jana schluckte heftig, nickte dann aber. „Einverstanden!“ sagte der Seuchendoktor in, für ein Wesen wie ihn, viel zu freundlichem Ton, dann wandte er sich erneut Foucault zu: „Noch etwas.“ „Was?“, fragte Foucault misstrauisch. „Offenbar wissen nicht nur wir von seinem Tod, Madame Foucault. Wie es scheint, gibt es da jemanden, der Sie sprechen möchte. Und ich glaube, das duldet nur wenig Aufschub.“ SCP-049 betrat nun vollends den Raum und wies Foucault darauf hin ihn zu verlassen. „Was zum..,?“ Foucault runzelte die Stirn, beschloss aber, fürs Erste auf den Seuchendoktor einzugehen. So verließ sie den Operationssaal, lief durch den düsteren Gang welcher sich zusammen mit unzähligen anderen durch das Hauptquartier zog, sie hörte, wie jeder ihrer Schritte viel zu laut widerhallte. Sie fühlte sich zusehends unwohler und wünschte sich fast, sie hätte wenigstens Bachman mitgenommen. Angelique hatte so eine Ahnung, wen der Seuchendoktor gemeint hatte, hoffte jedoch inständig, sie würde sich irren. Dann sah sie im spärlichen Licht eines Ganges, der ihren kreuzte, einige seltsame Schatten. Sie nahm einen letzten, tiefen Atemzug und trat aus der Ecke heraus. Was sie sah, ließ ihren Atem stocken. Dort waren einige seltsame Gestalten, die im Kreis aufgestellt waren, in der Mitte dieses Kreises war ein Objekt positioniert, das durch ein schwarzes Tuch verhüllt wurde. Diese Wesen standen zunächst mit dem Rücken zu Foucault, erst als sie in der Mitte des Gangs stand drehten sich zwei von ihnen, zwei junge Männer, zu ihr um. „Ah, endlich!“, sagte einer von ihnen. Er hatte langes, schwarzes, struppiges Haar und weiße ausgebleichte Haut. Er blinzelte nie, was auch nicht möglich war, da er keine Augenlider besaß, außerdem zogen sich an seinen Mundwinkeln zwei Narben nach oben, die ihn aussehen ließen, als würde er ständig lächeln. „Sie müssen die große Angelique Foucault sein, der Leitstern der SCP-Organisation“, meldete sich der zweite, er trug eine dunkelblaue Maske, die weder Mund noch Nase hatte, dafür aber zwei Löcher für die Augen, was vollkommen unnötig schien, da dieser Junge statt Augen nur zwei leere, klaffende Augenhöhlen besaß. „Wenn Sie gestatten“, fuhr der Augenlose fort, wobei die Maske seine Stimme dämpfte „mein Name ist Jack und das hier ist mein alter Freund Jeff.“ Er deutete auf den entstellten Jungen neben sich. „Ich weiß wer ihr seid!“, gab Foucault knapp zurück. Eyeless Jack und Jeff the Killer. Zwei der gefürchtetsten Kreaturen überhaupt. Ob man sie als Menschen bezeichnen könnte war fraglich. Noch vor einiger Zeit war es ein Großprojekt der SCP gewesen, diese zwei Mörder festzunehmen und wegzusperren, doch die Prioritäten hatten sich geändert. Nun traten noch weitere Kreaturen aus dem Kreis heraus und wandten sich Foucault zu. Sie erkannte ein seltsames, mit Fell bedecktes Wesen, ‚Strider‘ wenn sie sich nicht irrte, einen Mann der Jeff erstaunlich ähnlich sah, allerdings eher an einen Clown erinnerte, einen ziemlich großen, humanoiden Vogel, auch bekannt als Seed Eater, ein abartiges, weißes, armloses Wesen, BoB oder so ähnlich und einen unfassbar dreckig grinsenden Hund. All diese Wesen, die größten und berühmtesten unter denen, die man als Creepypasta-Kreaturen kannte, waren die wohl gefährlichsten Feinde der SCP-Organisation, zumindest jetzt, da der Rake und der Slenderman tot waren. „Wie seid ihr hier reingekommen?“, fragte Foucault gewohnt autoritär, ihr war klar, dass sie jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen durfte. Als Antwort darauf bellte dieser Hund zweimal. Smiledog, seines Zeichens ein Wesen das sich durch Spiegel bewegen konnte und so fast jeden Ort erreichen konnte an dem es eben diese gab. „Ah, verstehe…“, sagte Angelique. „Ich nehme an, wenn ihr mich töten wolltet, wäre ich bereits tot.“, fuhr sie fort, „also, was wollt ihr?“ „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, fragte Jeff feindselig „wir wollen ihn sehen! Bringen Sie uns zu ihm!“ „Keine Sorge!“, sagte Jack, „das hier sind wohl so etwas wie Verhandlungen, wir werden nichts Unlauteres tun, solange wir hier sind.“ „Warum sollte ich euch vertrauen?“, fragte Foucault worauf Jeff the Killer ein Messer zog. „Das werden Sie müssen, ansonsten…gehen Sie schl…“ „Lass das!“ unterbrach ihn Jack, „deswegen sind wir nicht hier!“ „Ach, tu doch nicht so!“, antwortete Jeff gereizt. „Du hast doch auch Appetit auf ein Paar saure Nieren!“ „Wie gesagt“, zum ersten Mal war Wut in der Stimme von Eyeless Jack zu hören, „deswegen sind wir nicht hier, also steck das Messer weg, sonst…“ „Sonst was?“, fragte Jeff höchst belustigt. „Willst du mir etwa drohen?“, fragte er weiter, wobei er das ‚du‘ betonte. „Sieh dich doch mal an! Ach nein, geht ja gar nicht, du Blindfisch hast ja überhaupt keine Augen!“ Jeff lachte. „So, das reicht!“, antwortete Jack wutgeladen, „ich werd‘ dir dein scheiß künstliches Grinsen aus der Fresse…!“ „Schlagt euch gefälligst später!“ Nun meldete sich BoB mit einer Stimme die, für einen Armlosen, ziemlich gebieterisch klang. „So einen kindischen Streit vor einem Feind abzuhalten…“ daraufhin wurden Jack und Jeff ruhig, Jeff steckte sogar sein Messer weg. Foucault hatte das Ganze mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht beobachtet. Offenbar gab es manche Dinge, die bei allen Wesen auf der Welt gleich waren, zum Beispiel ein solcher Disput unter ‚Freunden‘. „Schön“, sagte sie. „Folgt mir!“ Und die Kreaturen setzten sich in Bewegung, wobei der Seed Eater sich daran machte, das mannshohe, verhüllte Objekt, das offenbar Rollen besaß vor sich herzuschieben. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie zurück in Operationssaal 0061b, alle zuvor Anwesenden wurden jedoch aschfahl, als sie sahen, von wem Foucault begleitet wurde. „Lassen Sie uns alleine!“, befahl Angelique, worauf Bachman mit „aber Kommandantin…“ ansetzte. „Raus! Alle!“, rief sie worauf die dazugekommenen Wachen, Bachman, Larsson und Jana den Raum verließen. Einzig der Seuchendoktor folgte dem Befehl nicht. „Du auch!“, sagte Foucault ungeduldig. „Die Untersuchung ist noch nicht abgeschlossen!“, widersetzte sich der Pestarzt. „Du wirst sie später fortsetzen müssen!“ Foucault wurde langsam wütend. „Ich muss sie jetzt abschließen und das lasse ich mir von niemandem nehmen! Von niemandem!“ Zum ersten Mal zeigte SCP-049 eine Emotion. „Raus!“, schrie Foucault, worauf der Seuchendoktor mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zu rannte, sie wusste, dass seine Berührung tödlich war. „Jeff…!“, sagte Eyeless Jack leise, Jeff the Killer nickte. Mit unfassbarer Schnelligkeit zogen sie beide sehr lange Messer, sprangen auf den Seuchendoktor zu und rammten ihm ihre Klingen in den Hals. SCP-049 stieß einen schrecklichen Schrei aus, fiel auf den Boden und starb. „So“, sagte Jeff in aggressivem Tonfall, „dass wir Ihr Leben retten mussten wird Sie noch einiges kosten! Aber jetzt sind wir wenigstens ungestört!“ Die Kreaturen bildeten, zusammen mit Foucault und dem Gegenstand unter dem schwarzen Tuch, einen Kreis um die Leiche des Slenderman. Schweigen breitete sich unter ihnen aus. Es schien fast, als würden sie ihren gefallenen König betrauern. „Er wird ihn sehen wollen“, sagte Jeff nach einiger Zeit, worauf Jack das schwarze Tuch wegzog und beiseite warf. Unter dem Tuch war ein Tisch auf Rollen, auf dem ein alter Röhrenfernseher stand, der mit einer Nintendo 64 Konsole verbunden war. Angelique schnappte so leise sie konnte nach Luft. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was gleich kommen würde. Obwohl der Fernseher keine Verbindung mit einer Stromquelle hatte, ging er an. Es war ein schwarzer Hintergrund zu erkennen. Im Vordergrund jedoch war ein Junge in grüner Kleidung zu erkennen. Er trug eine grüne Mütze und auf seinem Gesicht war ein seltsames, unnatürliches Lächeln. Foucault wandte sich dem Bildschirm zu und atmete tief durch. „Ben, nehme ich an?“ Ihre Stimme klang weniger fest als sie gehofft hatte. Eine verzerrte Stimme drang aus den Boxen des Fernsehers: „Ja.“ „Hast du die anderen hergeführt?“, fragte Foucault weiter, „das habe ich!“, war die Antwort. „Wie hast du unser Hauptquartier gefunden?“ „Eure Computersysteme sind zwar gut geschützt, aber ich komme durch jede Art von Proxy oder Verschlüsselung, es war ein leichtes für mich, euch zu finden.“ „Schön“, sagte Foucault, die Mühe hatte sich zu beherrschen. „Und nun? Was wollt ihr jetzt tun? Ihr habt die Leiche des Slenderman gesehen!“ Ben antwortete lange Zeit nicht, dann drang seine Stimme erneut aus den Boxen: „Ein niederes Wesen starb. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt machten wir uns noch keine Gedanken. Der Rake starb. Ab da waren wir besorgt, doch nun…“ er machte eine Pause „nun da der Slenderman tot ist, sind wir in einer Krise!“ „Also?“ Angelique war nicht ganz klar, worauf Ben hinaus wollte. „Wenn ich wollte“, begann Ben, „könnte ich diesen Fernseher sofort verlassen und das Wesen, das für diese Morde verantwortlich ist, jagen.“ Foucault ahnte, dass mit dem Tod des Slenderman, Ben die stärkste Creepypasta-Kreatur war, dieser fuhr bereits fort: „Doch auch ich kann mich nicht gegen etwas wehren, das mächtiger als der Slenderman ist. Keiner von uns kann das! Aber so wie es aussieht jagt diese Kreatur Wesen wie uns.“ Jetzt hatte Foucault eine Vorahnung was Ben sagen wollte. „Wenn dieses Wesen aber unsereins jagt, wird es früher oder später auch den Weg in diesen Komplex, das SCP-Hauptquartier, finden. Sei nun ehrlich, Kommandantin Foucault, auch ihr seid nicht stark genug eine solche Kreatur zu töten.“ Angelique biss die Zähne zusammen. „Nein…!“, quetschte sie hervor, womit sie ihren Stolz, sowie den der gesamten SCP-Organisation verletzte. „Dann haben wir keine Wahl“, sagte Ben und machte eine weitere Pause, „wir müssen uns verbünden!“ „Was?!“, rief Jeff aus, er traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Davon war nie die Rede!“ Auch die anderen Kreaturen sahen unzufrieden aus. „Wir müssen, Jeff“, sagte Jack, „keiner von uns kann alleine gegen etwas ankommen, das stärker…“ „Ich hab‘s verstanden!“, knurrte Jeff, „wenn ihr euch unbedingt mit Menschen verbünden wollt, macht das, aber ich bin raus!“ Foucault fragte sich, ob Jeff nicht selbst ein Mensch war, dann wandte der Killer sich Smiledog zu. „Bring mich hier weg, Köter!“ „Jeff!“ Jack griff nach dessen Arm. „Wir schaffen das nicht ohne dich! Außerdem wird er irgendwann auch dich finden. Wir können einem Wesen, das stärker ist als der Slenderman nur ein Ende machen, wenn wir alle zusammen arbeiten! Ich bitte dich, Jeff… “ Jeffs Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich. Er und Jack schienen tatsächlich so etwas wie Freunde zu sein. „Und was, wenn dieses Wesen schwächer ist als ihr denkt und es den Slenderman nur aus Glück getötet hat? Was, wenn ihr vollkommen überreagiert?“, fragte Jeff. Es war eine typische Frage von jemandem, der das letzte bisschen Widerstand leistete. „Dann ist es nur umso schneller vorbei“, antwortete Jack. Foucault wunderte sich schon die ganze Zeit darüber, dass ausgerechnet Eyeless Jack die Stimme der Vernunft in dieser Gruppe war. Zumal er bereits einmal die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Ihr war klar, dass sie gerade eine Seite an diesen Kreaturen kennen lernte, die noch nie ein Mensch vor ihr gesehen hatte. „Na schön!“, sagte Jeff düster, dann begann Ben wieder zu reden: „Smiledog, wir beide ziehen los und suchen andere Kreaturen. Wir müssen so viel wie möglich rekrutieren und herbringen. Im SCP-Hauptquartier werden sie fürs Erste sicher sein. Außerdem werden wir jede Kraft brauchen, wenn dieses Wesen einmal hergefunden hat.“ Er wandte sich an Foucault: „Gibt es hier einen Ort, an dem wir so viele Kreaturen wie möglich unterbringen können?“ „Ja“, sagte Foucault, ihr Ton war emotionslos geworden. Wenn man es genau nahm, war sie nicht gefragt worden, ob sie mit dem Bündnis einverstanden war, doch sie sah ein, dass es wohl kaum eine andere Möglichkeit gab. „Wir haben einen großen Bunker auf der untersten Ebene des Komplexes, dort werden einige von…euch reinpassen.“ „Ausgezeichnet“, sagte Ben „dann werden wir sofort mit der Rekrutierung beginnen. Kommandantin, du solltest deinen Leuten vom Bündnis berichten und alle so schnell wie möglich kampfbereit machen!“ „Ja“, antwortete Foucault knapp, obwohl sie nicht glauben konnte, dass Ben sie herumkommandierte. Es war aber nun mal das Vernünftigste und so verließ Foucault den Operationssaal, in dem ein Bündnis geschlossen wurde, das noch vor wenigen Monaten für absolut unmöglich gehalten wurde. Angelique Foucault musste ihre gesamte Autorität aufbringen um alle von diesem Bündnis zu überzeugen, doch letztendlich schaffte sie es. Auch Ben und Smiledog hatten es zu Beginn nicht leicht, doch mit der Zeit gelang es ihnen, mehr und mehr Kreaturen für sich zu gewinnen und ins SCP-Hauptquartier zu schaffen. So vergingen zwei Monate Dann fuhr ein schwarzer Mercedes, der sämtliche Tempolimits ignorierte, über die nächtlichen Straßen. Ein junger Student, Alex Nadezha, fuhr ihn. Eugen Nadezha, Alex‘ Vater, saß mit einem Verband um den Kopf auf dem Beifahrersitz. Beide hörten sich ungeduldig das Freizeichen der Freisprechanlage an. Dann schließlich wurde der Anruf angenommen. „Es ist verboten, per Mobiltelefon mit dem Hauptquartier zu kommunizieren, bitte…“, setzte eine männliche Stimme an, doch Eugen unterbrach ihn schnell und energisch: „Sparen Sie sich das, verbinden Sie mich mit Kommandantin Foucault! Sofort!“ „Professor Nadezha…?“, fragte die Stimme ungläubig, doch sie wurde ein weiteres Mal unterbrochen: „TUN SIES!!!“ Kurz darauf meldete sich Foucaults Stimme: „Eugen?“ „Angelique, endlich!“, rief Professor Nadezha. „Eugen, was…?“ Sie kam nicht weiter. „Keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Ist der Slenderman noch am Leben?“ Das irritierte Foucault. „Wie hast du…?“ „Beantworte die Frage!“ Nadezha schrie fast. „Nein! Er wurde vor zwei Monaten tot aufgefunden“, sagte Foucault. „Verdammt!“, zischte Eugen. „Was ist mit den anderen? Mit Jeff, Ben und dem Rest?“ Professor Nadezha war mehr als besorgt. „Die sind hier…“ Angelique klang beinahe so, als würde sie sich schämen. „Wir…“, sie atmete tief ein, „wir haben ein Bündnis mit ihnen geschlossen, wir haben mittlerweile hunderte von Kreaturen, die bei uns ein und aus gehen.“ „Das ist großartig!“ Eugens Gesicht hellte sich auf, „endlich eine gute Nachricht!“ Man hörte fast durch die Freisprechanlage, wie Foucault aufatmete. „Hör zu Angelique! Mach sofort alle Einheiten, Mensch oder Kreatur, kampfbereit, sie sollen sich auf einen harten Kampf gefasst machen. Wir haben es hier mit etwas zu tun, das es in der dokumentierten Geschichte der SCP noch nicht gab!“ „Womit eigentlich?“, fragte Foucault, da Nadezha noch kein Detail über ihren Feind verloren hatte. Der Professor holte tief Luft. „Das Wesen das mich angegriffen und den Slenderman getötet hat, hat die Gestalt eines etwa 18 bis 20 jährigen Jungen. Es hat unnatürlich schwarze Augenringe und agiert unter dem Namen ‚Something Worse‘.“ Foucault sagte lange Zeit nichts. „Bist du auf dem Weg hierher?“, brach sie schließlich das Schweigen. „Ja!“, antwortete Eugen, „zusammen mit meinem Sohn.“ Ein weiteres kurzes Schweigen. „Folgt ‚er‘ euch?“, fragte Angelique weiter, „zweifellos!“ Eine trockene Antwort. „Du planst also, ihn hierher zu führen?“ Foucault war mehr als skeptisch. „Wir haben kaum eine andere Wahl. Erstens findet er uns sowieso irgendwann und außerdem werden all diese Wesen die ein Bündnis mit uns eingegangen sind wieder gehen, wenn es ihnen zu lange dauert, was mehr als schlecht für unsere Kampfkraft wäre. Zweitens machst du dir keine Vorstellung, welche Konsequenzen es hätte, ihn zu lange frei herumlaufen zu lassen!“ Nadezha klang noch autoritärer als Foucault. „Na gut“, sagte Angelique schließlich. „Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten.“ „Danke!“, antwortete Nadezha erleichtert, „wir sind in ein paar Stunden bei euch, dann erkläre ich dir den Rest.“ Dann legte er auf. „Hey“, zum ersten Mal meldete sich Alex, der das Gespräch bisher nur stumm verfolgt hatte. „Wieso bist du so sicher, dass dieser Something Worse uns folgt?“ Sein Vater sah ihn an. „Weil man eine Kreatur wie ihn nicht einfach so loswird. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, Alex, aber mit Sicherheit hat er unerkannt einen Weg zu dir gefunden und folgt uns bis jetzt unauffällig.“ Alex hatte keine Ahnung, mit was für einem simplen Trick Something Worse ihn aufgespürt hatte, ohne erkannt zu werden. „Was will er überhaupt im SCP-Hauptquartier, ich meine, was verspricht er sich davon?“, fragte Alex weiter. „Hast du die Geschichte nicht gelesen?“, fragte sein Vater, „er will Seelen!“ „Aber“, begann Alex verwirrt, „in der Geschichte steht doch, dass er wegen diesem Fluch keine Seelen mehr fressen kann, oder glaubst du, er hat den Fluch bereits gebrochen?“ „Wenn er den Fluch gebrochen hätte, wären wir wahrscheinlich bereits alle tot!“, sagte Eugen wie zu einem verständnislosen Schüler, „außerdem steht in der Geschichte nicht, dass er überhaupt keine Seelen mehr fressen kann.“ Jetzt begann Alex zu verstehen und Eugen sprach weiter: „Da steht, dass er weder die Seelen von Menschen noch die von Tieren fressen kann.“ „Und deshalb“, beendete Alex den Satz, „die Seelen von Kreaturen, die weder Mensch noch Tier sind.“ Diese Erkenntnis traf Alex so hart, dass er beinahe von der Straße abgekommen wäre. „Richtig“, bemerkte Eugen im Professorenton, „das SCP-Hauptquartier dürfte für ihn quasi das Schlaraffenland sein.“ „Und du bist sicher, dass du ihn dort hinführen willst?“, jetzt wurde auch Alex skeptisch. „Wenn er es auf irgendeine Weise schafft den Fluch zu brechen sind wir alle verloren. Wenn wir ihn jetzt ins SCP-HQ bringen haben wir wenigstens die Chance, ihn vorher unschädlich zu machen.“ Alex verstand. „Noch etwas“, sagte sein Vater, „sobald wir die Berge erreicht haben, versuchen wir ihn abzuschütteln, dann haben wir wenigstens noch ein bisschen Zeit gewonnen.“ „In Ordnung“, bestätigte Alex. Den Rest der Fahrt sprachen sie nur wenig miteinander. Nach einiger Zeit waren sie im Gebirge angekommen, sie nahmen einige Umwege in den unzähligen Tunneln und Bergstraßen bis sie das SCP-Hauptquartier schließlich über einen geheimen Eingang erreichten. Epilog: Der Anfang vom Ende Ein paar Kilometer davon entfernt stand ein Junge mit schwarzen Augenringen auf einer Wiese und ärgerte sich darüber, dass ihm das Auto, das er verfolgt hatte, entkommen war. Nun wanderte er ziellos auf dem nassen Gras umher und suchte nach Anhaltspunkten, die ihn doch noch zum Hauptquartier führen würden. Es musste hier irgendwo sein. Dieser Typ vom SCP-Bergungsteam, der ihm auch die Identität von Professor Nadezha verraten hatte, hatte ihm gesagt, dass sich das HQ in diesem Gebirge befand. Er hatte nur gehofft, dass die Nadezhas einige genauere Hinweise geben würden, denn er hatte es schon mehrere Male abgesucht. Ohne Erfolg.thumb Er sah sich um. Überall waren Wiesen, Berghütten und kleinere Dörfer in der Ferne. Something Worse hatte keine Ahnung wo er suchen sollte. So lief er über die Wiesen und überlegte sich schon, ob er seine Wut nicht an einem der Bergdörfer auslassen sollte. Dann jedoch, sah er ein schwaches, rotes Leuchten in einer der Berghütten. Es war für ein menschliches Auge viel zu klein und zu schwach, doch Something sah es deutlich. Neugierig betrat er die Hütte, sie war nicht abgeschlossen. In ihrem Inneren waren ein Klappbett, ein Badezimmer, ein kleiner Tisch und eine winzige Küche. Es schien sich um eine Art Ferienhütte zu handeln. Zumindest sollte es wohl danach aussehen. Das Leuchten schien von einem offenen Schrank unter dem Spülbecken zu kommen. Als Something den Schrank durchsuchte, bemerkte er, dass es ein großer, roter, beleuchteter Knopf war, der in der hintersten Ecke des Schranks angebracht wurde. Als er ihn drückte, schlossen sich Tür und Fenster der Hütte automatisch und metallische Rollläden fuhren nach unten. Dann merkte Something, dass er sich nach unten bewegte. Diese Berghütte war ein einziger Aufzug. Something lächelte. Er hätte an der Oberfläche des Gebirges lange suchen können. Wer auch immer den Schrank offen gelassen hatte war ein Idiot. Oder war es vielleicht Absicht? Wurde sein Kommen erwartet? Nadezha war immerhin ein intelligenter Mensch. Er beschloss, dass diese Gedanken unnötig waren. Jetzt konnte er nichts mehr daran ändern, es würde kommen, wie es eben kommen würde. Something schätzte die im Aufzug verstrichene Zeit auf fünf Minuten, dann kam die Hütte zum Stehen, die Rollläden fuhren wieder nach oben und die Tür öffnete sich. „Wow!“, machte er als er heraustrat und seine Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Was er vor sich sah, konnte selbst ihn noch beeindrucken. Er befand sich in einer gewaltigen, runden Tropfsteinhöhle mit mehreren Eingängen. Sie wurde von Millionen von natürlichen Lichtquellen beleuchtet. Überall waren phosphoreszierende Lichtpunkte, die hellblau und gelblich leuchteten. In der Mitte der Höhle war ein riesiger, kristallklarer See, in dem sich all diese Lichtpunkte spiegelten. Aus dem See heraus erhob sich wie ein Thron ein eindrucksvolles, metallisches Gebäude, das durch Brücken mit dem Ufer des Sees verbunden war. An der Fassade des Gebäudes prangte riesenhaft das Zeichen der SCP-Organisation. Secure. Contain. Protect. Something trat näher. Mit Sicherheit ging dieser Gebäudekomplex unter dem See noch weiter. Ja, das hier war ein würdiger Ort, für das sagenumwobene SCP-Hauptquartier. Something ließ die Finger knacken. Die Seele des Slenderman hatte ihm einige neue Fähigkeiten verliehen, die er nur zu gerne testen würde. „Das ist der Anfang vom Ende!“ flüsterte er und betrat eine der Brücken. Der Angriff auf das Hauptquartier hatte soeben begonnen. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang